Till Death Do Us Part
by Toeta95
Summary: Donna has to say goodbye to the love of her life. Oneshot. Warning: Character death!


**I saw this tweet by** **Malagenabolaka about Donna having to live without Harvey if he ever died and it sparked my inspiration. So here's my take on that idea. Hope you enjoy, and maybe shed some tears. (:**

* * *

"Donna. It's time."

She knows it's time. She's been counting down the hours to this moment, ever since Harvey told her about his decision.

The nurse is waiting for her, but she can't bring herself to stand up.

She knows she'll have to go in eventually, but for now she's perfectly fine out here, by herself.

Her mind wanders back to the day Harvey told her. She remembers screaming, crying, denial, Harvey holding her and telling her it's going to be okay.

But it's not. It's never going to be okay.

Within half an hour her worst nightmare will become reality and just the thought of that makes her throat tighten, and her breathing become laboured.

She hugs herself and leans forward in an effort to calm herself down.

It's been twenty years since they met, and they have barely been apart since then. He's always been right beside her, supporting her. From tomorrow on, he won't be next to her ever again.

It scares her to think about that. Not being able to talk to him, to hold his hand, hug him, tease him. She'll never hear his voice again, telling her he loves her.

She finally gets up, following the nurse into the bedroom.

She wordlessly positions herself next to Harvey, pulling him against her. He leans his head on her chest, looking up to her.

"You're beautiful."

Donna bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting into tears. She offers him a watery smile. "You're not so bad yourself either."

"Don't lie. I look horrible."

She chuckles, despite the situation, because he's right, he doesn't look as great as he used to.

Harvey has closed his eyes and for a terrifying second, she thinks it's already over.

She panics, it's too soon, she hasn't said everything she wants yet. Just then, Harvey opens her eyes again.

"I'm still here."

"It won't be long now." Donna completely forgot about the nurse that's still in the room. "I'll give you some privacy." She softly closes the door behind her, leaving them alone for their last moments together.

"I love you."

He's saying goodbye to her and it kills her.

"I love you too, Harvey." She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to say goodbye to the man she loves.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that."

She sends him a pained smile. "Well, that's on both of us."

"Be happy Donna. Hold on to the memories. Find someone who will love you as much as I did."

Donna shakes her head. "Stop it. I don't want another man."

"Maybe not now. But in a few years. And if anyone ever treats you badly, I will come back to haunt them." She grins at her, his signature Cheshire grin, and Donna can feel her heart sink. She knows this is the last time she'll see that grin.

Harvey closes his eyes again, leaning into her a bit more.

"You made me the happiest man alive by saying I do." He eyes his eyes once more, gazing into hers for the final time.

Donna's eyes fill up with tears as she watches Harvey close his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Wait for me on the other side," she softly whispers as she rests her head onto his.

"I will," Harvey breathes out.

Harvey's face relaxes and for the first time in months he looks completely at peace.

There are no tears. It surprises her. She thought she would go ballistic, but there is no sadness, no anger, no pain. She feels empty.

It's like her feelings turned off the moment Harvey took his final breath. She knows she's sad, but she has no tears left to cry.

Everyone else cries when she breaks the news to them. Marcus is comforting his mother while trying to keep himself together. Rachel breaks down, with Mike holding her on her feet.

Louis comes up to hug her, and she stumbles backwards to avoid him. Suddenly, the panic is creeping in. she can't do this, she can't be comforted, there's nothing to comfort.

She practically runs out, needing to breath in fresh air. It's pouring outside but she doesn't care. It's like the sky is crying the tears she's lacking.

_*Four weeks later*_

She wakes up feeling woozy. She forces herself out of bed, gently patting her cheeks in an effort to wake herself up. She makes her way into the kitchen, planning to make a cup of coffee to wake her up.

Mindlessly she pours the coffee into two cups, adding a splash of vanilla to both. It's not until she picks up the mugs, she realises what she's done. She puts the mugs back on the counter as a tear escapes from her eye and lands in the coffee.

She turns around, leaning against the counter and letting herself slide down to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on it, she finally allows the tears to fall.

After that first tear, the rest follows in an unbroken stream. It's like she's crying four weeks' worth of tears. She leans forward, pressing her palms into the cold tiles, trying to calm herself down.

The emptiness in the apartment is like a punch in the gut. His side of the bed being cold, his clean suits in the closet, his unused tooth brush in the bath room. She can't handle it anymore, she needs to get out of there.

She sends a quick message to Rachel, who is still in NYC, asking her to meet up.

Rachel answers immediately, saying she's already on her way. It takes her less than 10 minutes to get there.

As Donna opens the door, she falls into Rachels arms, still sobbing.

"I miss him. I miss him so much," she chokes out. "Ever since he died, I feel like I can't breathe."

Rachel keeps silent, holding her best friend tightly as she mourns the loss of her husband.

"I just want to hold him once more, tell him I love him."

Rachel smiles. "He knows. He always knew."

* * *

**So that was my little braindump about Donna having to live without Harvey.  
****Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
